


Wax On, Jerk Off

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the start of tour approaches Louis decides he needs a 'tidy up'.</p>
<p>Harry wont wax him as he doesn't want to inflict pain on his friend.  Louis runs out of options and goes to the one person he knows wont mind.</p>
<p>The aftercare is not Louis' usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax On, Jerk Off

**Author's Note:**

> There was a comment on the radio about 'friendship tests' and waxing, so I put them both together - sorry!
> 
> I have never had a bikini wax so I have no idea if this is in any way realistic - but from the research I have done it appears to be! Please if there are any parts that need changing please tell me!
> 
> I haven't tagged this as a pain kink as I don't see it as one, waxing hurts and if you are going to have it done that you would know that. In the fic Louis knows this but doesn't have it done for the pain, hence no pain tag attached. 
> 
> Hope thats ok with everyone!

“Harry, need you to do me a favour.” Louis asked as he walked into the lounge area carrying a pink tub.

“Mmm...yeah?” Harry mumbled around a spoon and looked up from the sofa where he was eating ice cream from the tub, wearing only his boxers.

“Can you wax me?”

Harry looked up blinking and scooped another spoonful up into his mouth. “Wax you?” He asked once he had swallowed his mouthful.

“Yeah, wax me.” Louis held his tub out.

Harry waved his spoon in the direction of Louis’ lower half. “Well get your legs out then mate.”

“Not my legs, my...you know.” Louis waved a hand around his groin area.

Harry spluttered the mouthful of ice cream he had been about to swallow, spitting it over his naked chest and pants. “Why the fuck would I do that?!” 

“Because you are my friend and you do stuff for me.” Louis explained patiently.

“Not that!” Harry scoffed trying to scoop the ice cream off his chest.

Louis huffed, “Harold, you’ve failed the friendship test. You have now been demoted from best friend status.”

Harry looked sideways with a frown, trying to clean the white mark that was spreading on his boxers as the ice cream started to melt into the fabric. “I’ve failed because I can’t inflict pain on my friend?”

Louis dropped onto the sofa and picked up the ice cream tub up, swirling the spoon around. “Well, if that’s the real reason you won’t do it then that’s ok. I’ll let you off but doesn’t help my situation does it?” 

Harry stopped rubbing the mark, realising that it wasn’t going to help. “What’s with the wax anyway?” 

“We start tour in a couple of days Harold.”

“I am well aware Lewis.” Harry grinned.

“I need to be tidy.” Louis slid the spoon into his mouth.

“Tidy.”

Louis lifted his chin up slightly in defiance, “Yes tidy. I like to be tidy.”

Harry shrugged and retrieved his ice cream back; pouting when he saw there was barely a third left. “Fair enough. Don’t see why I had to be the one to do it though.”

Louis slunk down into the sofa. “’cause you’re my best friend and I didn’t think you’d mind. Plus it’s not the sort of thing I can go and get down at the local beauty parlour.”

“Why not do it yourself?” Harry asked as he licked the last of his ice cream off his spoon.

“It’s not that easy to reach underneath, you know?” Louis angled his hand in demonstration. “Oli used to do it for me. Took half a bottle of whisky mind you, but he did an ok job.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it. I just can’t bring myself to deliberately cause you pain. At least not knowingly so”

“Aw, so sweet.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

“So what you going to do then?”

“Don’t know. Find someone else to do it.”

“What about Lou?” Harry suggested, lifting his legs onto the coffee table and leaning into Louis.

“Ew no, she talks too much to Lottie.”

“Zayn?”

“Nah, he’ll only touch my dick if he’s high.”

Harry looked sideways but didn’t say anything. “Liam wouldn’t,” He said confidently and felt Louis’ head nod in agreement. “What about Niall?”

“Yeah, he would, but he’s in Ireland.”

“Who else?” Harry asked, he couldn’t think of anyone obvious that Louis would trust.

“Dunno. Needs to be someone who wouldn’t mind inflicting a little pain on me but someone who knows what they are doing. Not many people around who fit the bill.” 

Louis sighed and stood up. “Probably go out for a bit, don’t mind do you?”

“Nah, got me another tub of Haagen Daz in the freezer and a full DVD collection. I’m sorted!”

Louis laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and left the room. As Harry settled down with another tub of ice cream he heard the front door shut.

///

As Louis approached the front door he moved his carrier bag from one hand to the other and questioned why he had got here. He had gone through a mental list of everyone else he could ask but no-one else fitted the criteria. Taking a deep breath he rang the bell and resisted the urge run away; although playing ‘knock down ginger’ here would be quite amusing. As the door opened Louis kept the grin on his face and pushed pass and into the lounge. 

“I am going to ask you a favour and you’re going to agree.” Louis stated as he dumped his carrier into a chair and took his coat off.

“Hello Louis nice to see you too. And what the fuck are you even doing here?!” Nick asked from the doorway, where he was leaning against it with a mixture of amusement and irritation on his face.

“Yeah whatever, Grimshaw, nice to see you too and all that crap.” Louis waved his arm to dismiss the comment. “I need you to wax me.”

“What dip you in wax a la Madam Tussuad’s? ‘cause hate to tell you love but that’s already been done. Or wax wax you?”

“Wax wax me.” Louis answered nervously; this really was the only chance he had.

Nick shrugged his eyes. “Ok. Hot or cold?”

Louis let out the breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Thank fuck for that. Why didn’t I ask you first? Come to think of it why aren’t you putting up a fight or questioning me?” He crossed his arms and jutted out a hip in suspicion.

“Why’d you ask me anyway?” Nick countered.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Because Harry wouldn’t do it, you won’t mind causing me a little pain and you won’t be much of a twat about it.”

“Yeah, Harry is too much of a softy.” Nick nodded, “So pretty much the same reasons I am agreeing really, the sense of satisfaction from inflicting pain far out ways the prospect of seeing your cock out.”

“How do you know what I want waxed?” The suspicion returned to Louis’ eyes.

“Because,” Nick sighed, “If it was your legs or chest you’d have done it yourself.”

“True.”

“So hot or cold wax?”

Louis pulled the tub out of his bag. “Hot. That ok? Have you done this before?”

“Helped Fifi do her legs once. Process is the same no matter the area I guess. Do you wanna do this in the bedroom or here?” Nick indicated the sofa.

“Bedroom, if that’s ok?” Louis didn’t fancy people peering in or someone dropping in unannounced, who knew the number of people with a key to Nick’s place?

“Right, you go and get ready and I’ll go and warm this up.” Nick tapped the tub and pointed the direction to the bedroom.

Louis picked the carrier bag up and headed to the bedroom. He’d already showered and trimmed his hair so he was ready in that respect but he hadn’t counted on how nervous he was about having Nick do this. Previously he had managed to get Oli to do if for him, he remembered the first time that they had waxed each other, taking shots to numb the pain. Oli had never done it again but Louis liked the smooth feel and Oli was happy to keep doing it for him but this time he wasn’t around to do it. Absently Louis let his hand stray to the growing hair and gave it a short tug before spreading his towel out over the bed.

“Right, think that’s the right temperature for you.” Nick said as he carried the plastic tub in. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Louis said, positioning himself in the middle of the bed and adjusting the pillows. “Comfy mattress.”

Nick lifted an eyebrow, “Cheers, I guess. Where’s your spreader and cloths then?”

Louis rummaged in his carrier and produced the spreader. “It’s a hard wax so doesn’t need strips. Just wait for it to cool and peel it off like you would the strips.” He pulled a bottle of baby oil out, “Just need to rub this in to stop the wax sticking to the, erm, more sensitive, areas.” Louis blushed and dripped a bit into his hand, grabbing hold of his cock and running down the length and then over his scrotum.

“Jesus Tomlinson, if you needed a moment you could have just said!” Nick exclaimed as he watched Louis’ hand.

“Don’t have to watch, perv! Don’t want the wax sticking to the skin, just the hairs!” Louis snapped as he cupped himself with one hand and tried not to let his other hand ‘massage’ the oil in too much.

“Can see why young Oliver needed the shots now.” Nick grumbled and produced a bottle of whisky from the floor. “Thought you might appreciate some numbing liquid yourself.”

Louis wiped his hand on the towel and took the offered glass as Nick poured the whisky in, reluctantly grateful for his thoughtfulness. “Cheers, and thanks for doing this.”

“No problem love,” Nick knocked back his own glass and tapped Louis’ thighs. “Now lay back and thick of England.”

“Bet you say that to all the boys.”

Nick dipped the spatula in the tub. “Only the cute ones, now it’s still quite warm but let me know if it’s too hot.” And he started to smear the wax down Louis’ pubic area.

Resting the empty glass on his chest, Louis let his eyes close as he felt the warm wax touch his skin. He quite liked this part, the warmth spreading through his groin and the feeling of hands stroking his skin. He was also quite grateful he had rubbed one out earlier otherwise things could get embarrassing, as he had learned the hard way when Oli had complained about the number of hard-on’s Louis got during the waxing.

“Right, brace yourself.” Nick’s voice brought Louis out of his daydream as the top part of the first wax strip was pulled away.

Taking deep breath Louis nodded and Nick pulled the wax strip down, holding the skin taught at the top as he did so.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Louis cried, “Never get used to that first one. Can I have some more?” He asked, holding out his glass.

Nick poured them both another glass, slightly more in there this time. 

“Ready for the next one?”

Louis swallowed his mouthful and raised his glass in an affirmative.

Holding the skin taught again, Nick pulled the strip away and ran his thumb over the tender skin, marvelling at the baby smoothness left behind. Snapping himself out of it he picked the spatula up and prepared for the next strip.

“You ever done it?” Louis asked, words starting to slur. “Waxed, that is.”

“Yeah, for charity I have. Lift your bum up will you?” Nick reached for a pillow to place underneath. “Presume you want the under done too?”

Louis gave a sloppy nod and toasted his glass. “Back, sac and crack but without the back. Don’t have any hair there.”

“That’s what I thought.” Nick replied as he smeared wax down the perineum and towards the anus, squinting with one eye as his movements started to get a little messy thanks to the alcohol.

“So no Brazilian for you then?” 

“We still talking about waxing?” Nick grinned, looking up from between Louis’ legs.

“’s weird seeing you down there.” Louis stated, “But yeah, still talking about waxing.”

“Ready?” Nick asked as the first wax strip became ready. At Louis’ nod he pulled. “Can’t say I’ve really thought about it.” He said, disposing of the strip into the empty carrier bag at the side of the bed.

“Should do, feels good after.” Louis winced as the initial pain started wear off. He looked at the amber liquid swilling in his glass but decided to hold off for a bit.

Nick ran his finger tips over the now smooth pubic bone. “Feels so smooth,” He murmered. “Do you need some cream or that, rubbed in?”

Louis felt himself shudder at the touch. “Yeah, will do after.” He whispered.

Nick turned away with a cough and adjusted himself on the bed to continue. “Last bit then.” And spread wax over the remaining area. Wiping the spatula on the towel first, Nick screwed the lid on the wax tub and placed them on the bedside cabinet. “That’s it pretty much done, just the last couple to come off. Ready?”

Louis held up a finger and downed the last of his whisky. “Ready.” He gasped and lay back down on the bed.

Nick spread Louis’ legs wide and peeled the top of the wax strip away. Glancing up at Louis for confirmation first, he pulled it away. A stream of curses left Louis’ mouth and his body arched off the bed as Nick moved his hand away and disposed of the wax, his other hand gently soothing the tender skin before travelling to the next strip. 

“Yeah?” He gently asked.

Louis nodded. “Get it over with.” 

“One more.” Nick smiled softly as he threw the strip into the bag.

“Thanks for this.” Louis patted Nick’s leg.

Nick caught his fingers and gave them a squeeze. “No problem. Let’s get that last one off, yeah?”

Louis nodded and pulled his hand away to grip the bedding as the last strip was pulled away. “Fucking hell!” He groaned and relaxed back into the mattress.

“Just going to wash my hands and then I’ll rub that lotion in. Ok?” Nick asked as he stood and wiggled his fingers.

“Yeah, no worries.” Louis panted as his heart rate started to slow down to normal.

Nick came back in with a damp flannel and gently removed the excess wax. “Which stuff do you put on after?” He asked softly.

“Oil in the bag.” Louis pointed to his carrier. “Special aftercare one.”

Retrieving the item, Nick squirted a small amount in his hands and warmed it by rubbing them together. “Smells nice.” He said and gently started to cover the areas he had waxed.

Louis closed his eyes at the soothing sensations; opening his legs wider to allow Nick to get access to all the now hair free areas. As Nick ran his hand over his perineum Louis found himself lifting his hips off the bed. Opening his eyes quickly he saw that Nick had either not noticed or was ignoring the action, instead concentrating on what his own hands were doing, so Louis fell back against the pillow and closed his eyes again.

As his fingers reached Louis’ cock Nick looked up for an indication of if he should continue or not, after all Louis himself had done the initial oiling before the waxing. Seeing he wasn’t going to get any response from Louis, he carried on, letting his fingers dance along the shaft so he didn’t put too much pressure on the tender skin and trying not to focus on the little noises that Louis seemed to be making. A twitch from under his fingers alerted Nick to the reason.

“Don’t fucking stop.” Louis’ words were almost a whisper when Nick pulled his hand away. Cautiously he returned it, gripping harder as Louis begged to be held tighter. 

He started pumping Louis, shifting until he was almost over him and Louis was pulling him closer with his legs and his own budding erection pressing against the zip of his jeans and in turn against Louis’ buttocks. “Want more.” Louis panted as he tried to fumble with Nick’s jeans.

“Shouldn’t you avoid friction love?” Nick asked but didn’t stop Louis’ hands from their task.

“Yeah, but wanna suck you. Need more.” Louis whined.

“Oh fuck it.” Nick gasped as he fell forward against the headboard, resting his head on one arm. Louis shuffled forward to swallow Nick down and wrapped a hand around his own cock to continue what Nick had started.

As Louis’ actions resumed in sync with each other, Nick glanced down at the flushed face below him and reached out a hand to trace the contours of Louis’ cheekbones, marvelling at the feeling of himself pressed between the soft lips. A chance glimpse down further and he saw Louis pumping himself, legs spread and hips raised as though waiting for someone to take him. Nick bit his forearm in an attempt to stifle a groan as he came down Louis’ throat without warning. He waited for the brittle comments to come but instead Louis swallowed and then licked the remainder away.

Flopping to one side Nick saw that Louis had slowed his movements but had still not come. “Think I may need to make sure I oiled up everywhere.” He said and pushed himself up onto wobbly knees. Reaching over to the bedside cabinet, he bypassed the aftercare oil and picked up the small bottle of lube he kept there but Louis didn’t notice the change in bottle. Squeezing a little onto his fingers he went back down between Louis’ legs and pressed against his hole. “Not sure I covered this part.” And slowly pressed further, allowing Louis to get used to the intrusion.

Louis arched off the bed and groaned, his hand speeding up. “Took you long enough.”

“Patience young padawan.” Nick smiled and started to move his finger in and out curling to try and locate Louis’ prostate. As he felt Louis’ relax and stretch Nick inserted another finger, curling them to brush against the bundle of nerves towards the front; taking pleasure in the knowledge that his actions were bringing Louis closer to orgasm.

Reaching out with his other hand Louis pulled Nick down to lay next to him and pulled his face closer. He didn’t say anything but pressed his forehead into the crook of Nick’s neck.

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you.” Nick whispered into the soft hair now pressed under his chin and with his unused arm, pulled Louis closer. As he flicked his fingers up once more Nick felt Louis shudder under him and emit a lout moan into his neck.

“Bloody hell, that was intense!” Louis gasped when he could speak once more.

“That’s once definition.” Nick agreed. “You’ve jizzed all over my clean jeans, you bastard!” He exclaimed as he noticed the large white mark on his thigh.

“Harry had one of those when I left.” Louis giggled. “His was ice cream though.”

Nick tried to rub the mark away with the flannel he had used earlier. “I don’t want to know. Did you want a shower, you know, to clean up?”

“Why Mr Grimshaw, are you going to continue the aftercare once I’m out?” Louis asked with a sweetness to his voice that didn’t match the glint in his eyes.

“Don’t know; depends how good you are.” Nick growled, suddenly wondering what he had got himself into.

“Oh I can be very good.” Louis replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed; wincing a little at the discomfort. 

“Did Oli have to put up with this?” Nick suddenly asked.

“He had a put up with a few inopportune stiffys but this,” Louis waved towards the cum stains, “No. That seems to be a you thing.” He added as he stood and stretched, before scratching at the drying cum on his stomach. “Think I will take that shower.”

Nick watched Louis’ retreating figure and tried to work out what had just happened and heard the shower turn on.

Louis stuck his head around the door, “If you want, I could wax you.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No thanks love, think I will just stick with being the waxer.”

“As long as you continue the aftercare then.” Louis winked and went back to his shower.

With a sigh Nick kicked his jeans off and lay back on the bed, lotions and potions ready beside him.


End file.
